ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hero Bros
THIS IS JUST FANMADE AND JUST AN IDEA Hero bros is an action show about 5 boys who save the world. The show air on kids wb from April 12 1997 to September 27 1997(The reruns are from April 12 1997 to November 29 1997).Then the show air on cartoon network from February 21 1998 to September 8 2007(reruns -present) the show is rated TV-Y7-FV for intense action,and for some scary images. Ratings and channels The show is rated C8 in canada for intense action and for some blood and airs on Cartoon network(Canada) on March 7 1998.The show aired on Nick in the uk on November 10 1998. Plot The story is about 5 kids having powers but they were born with it with a speical purpose their dad(voiced by Phil LaMarr) has to fight to destroy Destruction god(the main villain)But the dad is not strong enough the dad lose and destruction dad took his family he was able to save his kids but not his wife every since then the dad put his blood,sweat and tears to make his kids become hero bros Episodes list of hero bros episodes DVD Hero bros dvd Reception The show was really popular that it was nonimated in 1999,2000,2002,2004,2005,2008 kids choice awards and it won the 2002,2004 and 2008 awards and it is one of cartoon network most rated and popular and it is Warner Bros Pictures most popular and rated show Transcript hero bros transcript Trivia * The last season was suppose to be a movie that was suppose to be release in 2007 but instead it turn to the last season. Content Violence 3/5 The show is known for intense action and epic battles Flirting 2/5 all the hero bros have girlfriends.Destruction god has a wife and there are a couple of kisses and flirting. Language 1/5 there are insults such as weak,loser,nerd,fool,sucker and more Drinking,Drugs,smoking 1/5 The main villain sometimes drinks The show is recommend for kids 8 and up Movie on October 15 2000 Warner bros announced that they are making a hero bros movie.Production begins on March 5 2001 and ended on June 16 2001.The movie was planned to be release on December 28 2001 but instead it was in theathers March 8 2002 see hero bros the movie New show on July 1 2016 Warner Bros announced that they are making a new hero bros show call hero bros future generation when the hero bros grow up.The show also have a lego show call The LEGO Hero Bros. Show which is based on popular hero bros episodes but in legos Cast Phil Lamarr as the hero bros dad(draft)-he is the hero bros dad and master and train them George Newbern as Troy-he is the leader and the oldest of the bros who don't know what he wants to be his weapons:Daggers Power:Flying Armor:Black Micheal Rosenbaum as Roy-he is the second oldest and the second leader and he wants to be a magician his weapons:staff Power:clones Armor:White Jason Marsden as Chris-He is the middle child and a swordman Weapons:Sword Power:Speed Armor:yellow Jeff Bennett as Josh-he is the second youngest and a scientist Weapons:Metal fists Power:super strength Armor:Green Daran Norris as Jack-he is the youngest out of them all he is a football player who's a jerk to his bros but he cares about them at the same time.Weapons:Claws Powers:Teleportion Armor:red Video Games hero bros the game is the first hero bros game ever.It was release two weeks before the first movie Hero bros soccer league is a hero bros game that was release on July 9 2005 Hero bros racing bros is a hero bros game that was release on November 20 2010 Hero bros the game 2:Going to japan is a game that was release with the 2017 movie Category:TV-Y7-FV